Next Generation
by Why live a life frowning
Summary: The Victorious gang have graduated and grown up and with age comes responsibilities. What could Tori, André, Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie and Trina possibly have that could give them such large responsibilities? That's right. Kids of their own!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. So, me and Victoriousandicarlysky are going to be co-writing an OC story aaaannnnddddd it involves the gangs children. Yeah, I know, slightly overused plot, but oh well.

Okay, so the couples (and amounts of children) will be:

Bade: 3

Cabbie: 2

Tandré: 3

Tryder (Trina and Ryder): 1

Here's the form:

Parents:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Birthday ( Year is NOT required):

Personality:P

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents/Skills (if any):

Relationship with parents:

School and year/grade:

Pets?:

Okay guys, I know everyone wants to be a Bade child but can we PLEASE get entries for others as well and not make them all female and teenagers. Throwing a few males and toddlers in the mix couldn't hurt.  
So, you can PM me your OC's or leave them in that magical review box in the bottom right hand corner :).

I'll be leaving this for a week and at the end of the week me and Victoriousandicarlysky will decide who's in the story.  
Have fun making characters.  
Until next time, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, I'm going to have to say stop to the OC entries. Thanks for all your characters, but as you know I could only pick a select few. It was really hard picking them, but I hope you're happy with the choices.

**Bade:**

Shiloh Oliver (3) Created by _Where Butterflies Never Die._

Harley Charlotte Oliver (13) _Created by Guest_

David Avan Oliver (16) _Created by Kanoni122_

**Cabbie**:

Alexa Shapiro (15) _Created by Where Butterflies Never Die_

Avery Valentina Shapiro (5) _Created by Sshaw101_

**Tryder**:

Kyler Seth Daniels (14) Created by...

**Tandré:**

Scarlett Hailey Harris (2) Created by...

Josh Phillip Harris (5) _Created by VegaResidents_

Deonte Adam Harris (15) _Created by AndreThatDude_

Alright guys. So the contest is officially CLOSED. Sorry if I didn't pick your character but like I said, there were some really good characters and it was a pretty tough decision. I'm being optimistic when I say that I hope that you'll continue reading.  
... means that the creator wanted to remain anonymous.

Okay, for the people who were accepted, I just need one last thing from you. Relationships with siblings and peers. You're all probably groaning at the screen right now, but the quicker you PM them to me (or review them) the quicker I can get the fic started.

So, c'mon people, hit that review button, tell me what they think of their siblings and then I can get this started!


	3. Meet The Families

_Family is like fudge. Mostly sweet with a few nuts._

_- Unknown_

* * *

**Shapiro Househol****d**

"MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY! LOOK AT ME! I CAN FLY!"

"No, Avery. C'mon down from the table sweetie..."

"BUT MOMMY LOOK!"

Five year old Avery Shapiro bent her knees and spread out her arms, ready to jump before a set of strong arms caught her around her waist.

"To be honest kiddo, I think we should leave flying to the birds." Robbie Shapiro said with a grin before lifting his daughter into the air and throwing her up and down, causing the little girl to squeal in delight. He ruffled her curly, brown hair before setting her down on the ground and tapping her nose.

Avery giggled.

"You're so silly Daddy." she exclaimed with a wide smile before dashing off screaming something about unicorns and pink.

Robbie Shapiro turned to face his wife, a grin on his face.

"I wonder who she takes after?" he mused softly and received a light smack round the back of his head.

"Oh, come on Robbie. I wasn't that bad!" Caterina Shapiro whined, a pout on her pink lips.

"No, you didn't used to go around screaming random things about Bibble and Unicorns, did you?" Robbie joked.

"True, true, but at least I didn't carry a puppet around." Cat retaliated back, a smile stretching on her face.

Before Robbie even had the chance to reply a loud smash echoed through the house and everything was still for a few seconds before the Shapiro's eldest daughter appeared at the foot of the stairs, dressed in a bright pink, puffy princess dress complete with matching tiara, holding a jittery Avery.

"Uh, Mom. Me and Avery might have just murdered your favourite vase and possibly all of the flowers in it while playing dress up." Alexa Valentine mumbled, not looking her parents in the eye.

"And how might that have happened?" Cat said, sternly.

"I might have fed her one too many candy bars." Alexa squeaked and looked at her father, her cinnamon coloured hair falling into her eyes.

"And what have we told you about giving Avery candy?"

Alexa looked at the jittery Avery in her arms and back at her parents. She set Avery on the ground, stood back up, put her arms behind her back, cleared her throat and yelled "RUN AVERY! RUN LIKE THE FUDGING WIND!"

With that both girls ran screaming to the back garden. Robbie and Cat stared at their children before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What...even..." Cat spluttered in hysterics. Robbie pulled himself back up, having collapsed onto the floor at his daughters antics, his cheeks red and his eyes bright.

"What did you say about them not taking after you?" he managed to choke out before dissolving into a fit of giggles again.

* * *

**Oliver Household**

"HARLEY! I SAID NOT TO GO IN MY ROOM!"

The tiny brunette sat at the dining table giggling, tossing her brothers brown, leather football in the air. It made a slight 'whup' every time she caught it. She giggled again, listening to her brother stomp about the house, in a pitiful attempt to look for her.  
She sighed and closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, her slim fingers wound round the ball. A few moments peace and quiet.

It didn't last long.

David Oliver stormed into the dining room, his usually perfect black hair a mess from running his hands through it, his tan cheeks bright red. His green eyes narrowed when he saw his little sister sat in a chair, holding his football.

"Give me my football." David hissed.

Harley cracked open one of her dark blue eyes and took in the appearance of her brother in his football jersey and shorts. She snickered and lazily tossed him the ball before returning to an upright position.

"You know, you really should install a better lock on your room. It's just far too easy to break into." She said, stretching her arms out and standing up.

David glared at her.

"Well, at least Dad loves me." He spat back, causing Harley to stiffen. Getting no response from his sister he turned and jogged to the door. "I'll be back late. I've got practice today so don't wait up for me. And this time actually tell Mom I've got practise." David turned back to face his sister and realised she was still in the same position he had left her in. His face softened as he realised what he had said.

"Harley?" He said softly.

"Huh?" She glanced up, her dark blue eyes confused and slightly glazed over.

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

"It's fine..you wouldn't say it unless it was true, right?" She said quietly and walked out of the room. A moment later he heard her Converse squeaking up the white, marble stairs.

David sighed and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen from the countertop and quickly scrawled a note and left it on the table before running out to the car where his dad was waiting.

"You okay, son?" Beck Oliver asked, frowning, taking note of his sons lateness.

"Yeah dad. Just dealing with Harley."

Beck frowned at the mention of his tearaway daughter, the mere thought of her made him want to tear his hair out.

"What did she do this time?" He sighed.

"She just took my ball, that's all. I've dealt with it."

With that the Oliver men drove off to football practice. Harley stood at her bedroom window, watching them hiding behind her curtains, clutching a can of spraypaint and twirling the coloured ends of her pigtails between her fingers. Her eyes never leaving the car until it drove out of sight.

Another car pulled up in the driveway and out walked Jade Oliver. She walked to the back of the car, opened the door and began fiddling with something. Moments later she re-emerged, holding a mini version of her. With her dark hair, pale skin and green eyes, Shiloh Oliver was the spitting image of her mother. Jade walked up the driveway briskly, holding the youngest member of the Oliver family on her hip and clutching a phone to her ear.

A slam made Harley snap out of her reverie. Her head jolted up and she dropped the can of spraypaint she had been holding.

"You son of a-" she began, kicking the can underneath her bed. She glared at the spot it had landed for a few seconds before sighing and muttering something about dealing with it later before slipping out of her room.

"But Beck, they're really worried about Shiloh not mixing in with others!"

...

"Hm...okay... I'll try."

...

"Harley? What did she do this time?"

Harley winced from her place on the stairs and began to slowly make her way back up, in an attempt to escape trouble.

"JESTER! YOUR DAD WANTS TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" Jade yelled.

"MY NAME IS NOT JESTER!" Harley yelled back, her temper getting the better of her and she began to descend the stairs.

"Well, your dad still wants to talk to you." Jade sing songed and passed her daughter the phone. She took the phone and placed it gingerly next to her ear and even Jade had to admit, the yelling that took place from Beck, was loud. Harley pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it wordlessly and proceeded to disconnect the call.

"Good God..kid. What did you do?" Jade stared at her daughter in amazement and placed Shiloh down on the floor who immediately ran to her sisters side and clung to her skinny jean clad legs.  
Harley shrugged, muttered something unintelligible and pushed Shiloh off of her leg before running up the stairs again, her black Converse making that irritating squeak noise against the marble.

"Momma?"

Jade looked down at her youngest daughter, who was now pulling on her shirt. Shiloh stretched her arms up, clamouring to be picked up. Jade obliged and Shiloh quickly nuzzled her face into her mothers shoulder.

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"Why does Daddy not like Jester?"

Jade shrugged.

"It's complicated, sweetie."

"Only big people underswand?" Shiloh asked, green eyes wide.

"Something along those lines. Now what do you want sweetie. Anything your little heart desires."

Shiloh looked up at her mother, eyes filled with hope.

"Cookie?"

Jade chuckled at her daughters antics and ruffled her hair.

"We'll see baby girl, we'll see."

* * *

**Harris Household**

The first thing Deonte Harris noticed when he walked through the front door was the burning smell that hit him. The second thing was the yelling and hyperactive shouts that seemed to follow. He sighed and undid the leashes on his dogs Ali and Tyson.

"Wait here." He instructed quietly, then proceeded to make his way to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen he was met with quite possible the most hilarious sight he had seen in his life. His dad was crouched over the oven, fanning at what was once probably a cake, but now was a charred, blackened slab. His younger siblings, Josh and Scarlett, were coated in chocolate cake mixture. Josh seemed to be licking out the bowl and running around while Scarlett bashed pots and pans with a wooden spoon.

"Deonte!"

He whipped round and saw his father standing there with chocolate mixture down his front and holding the blackened cake.

"A little help, please?" André asked, a sheepish grin on his face.

Deonte sighed and chuckled before scooping up Scarlett in one arm and grabbing Josh by his shirt as he ran past, causing him to drop the bowl and begin pouting.

"I'll take these two for a bath and you, can..um..try cleaning up this mess." he said, dragging his younger siblings away for a bath, with much protesting from his brother.

"And Dad"

André looked up at his son.

"Don't try and make Mom a cake for a surprise, ever again." He said with a grin and walked off.

"Hey, at least I try! Deonte! Deonte! Are you going to tell your mother about this? Please don't! Deonte!" Andre called from the kitchen. He received a mass of laughter from his kids in response. And with that he began to clean up.

By the time Tori Harris got home she was greeted with a sparkling kitchen, three spotless children and a husband coated in chocolate mixture.

"André! Why did you even attempt to make something in the kitchen!" Tori shrieked as she took in her husbands messy appearance.

Deonte and Josh laughed, as they knew of their mothers slight obsessive compulsive tendencies and Scarlett giggled and stretched her arms up to her mother, wanting to be picked up. Tori looked down at her daughter and scooped her up in her arms. Scarlett giggled and burrowed her head into her mothers chest and Tori cooed and stroked her hair. Josh, not wanting to be left out went up to his mothers side and began clamouring for her attention.

"Mommy, pick me up too!" He demanded

"Sweetie, you're a little heavy, but how about you show me that new song on the piano you've been learning?"

Josh nodded and began dragging his mother to the living room towards the grand piano they kept in there.

"Wait one minute sweetie." Tori asked. She adjusted Scarlett on her hip and looked up at Deonte.

"Deonte."

"Huh?"

"NEVER let your father in the kitchen unsupervised, okay kiddo." Tori grinned before being dragged out by her son.

André's face fell and Deonte burst out laughing.

"Man, that's just cold." André muttered, running a hand through his dreadlocks.

* * *

**Daniels Household.**

Circling block. High block. High block.

These were the thoughts running through Kyler Daniels' mind as his mother came at him with an onslaught of kicks and punches.

Duck. Duck. Forearm block.

His mother had left herself open to attack.

"Yes." Kyler breathed and lunged into attack, striking his mother in the stomach with a Hammerhand, knocking her to the ground.

"Boom. I win" he called and offered his hand out to help his mother up. Trina Daniels took her sons hand and pulled herself up.

"Very good young one" she began in an ominous tone of voice.

Kyler snorted and tried to stifle his laughter, but the look on his mothers face was his undoing. He fell to the ground in peals of laughter.

"God. Mom. How the hell do you manage to keep a straight face after saying that?" He spluttered, sitting up on the floor. His tanned skin had turned pink and his hair had fallen into his eyes.

"Years of practise Kyler." She said, ruffling his hair " Now off the floor or you'll get your gi dirty."

Kyler stood quickly and assumed the normal fighting position.  
"Actually, that was the last round." Trina sing songed.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

Kyler looked at his mothers face and knew something was wrong.

"Okay, mom. What do you want me to do?" He sighed and pushed his bangs off his sweaty forehead.

"Spend a little time with your dad." she mumbled, suddenly finding her nails interesting.

"WHAT! You're kidding me, right?"

She shook her head.

"But he hates me. I can't spend twenty seconds in a room with him without one of us trying to kill each other!"

"Kyler, you know that's not true."

"Do you remember Aunt Tori's birthday?"

Trina went silent.

"Exactly."

Kyler grabbed his water bottle and began making his way up from the basement.

"Kyler."

He looked down.

"He is your father though, just please. Just this once, can you do it for me?"

Kyler looked down into his mothers pleading eyes and he sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Fine. Just this once, mom. You owe me okay."

Trina squealed. A long, loud, high pitched squeal. She bounded up the stairs and hugged and kissed her sons cheeks ferociously.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Kyler." Trina whispered in her sons ear as she hugged him.

"Anything for you mom. Even if you guilt tripped me into it." Kyler joked.

* * *

**Okay, so a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who submitted first of all. Wouldn't even be writing this if it weren't for you! **

**So, what are your thoughts of the first chapter. Do you like the relationships with parents? What do you think of the other characters? Was my writing even decent?! And if you like certain character and you want to see their P.O.V's next just leave it in that magical review box in the corner!**


	4. A New Friend

_Is this what you call family?_

_- Unknown_

* * *

**Harley's P.O.V**

"Stupid Dad. Stupid Mom. Why can't they just leave me alone?" I mumbled running my fingers through my bangs and rifling through my bag. I checked to make sure I had everything packed for tonight.

Bag. Check.

Spraypaint in various colours. Check.

Stencils. Check.

Gloves. Check.

Mask. Check.

10:42 PM I was set. I tugged on my black hoodie, tied my laces on my Chucks and slung my bag on my back. I poked my head out of my room door and listened quietly to everyone downstairs. Laughter and jokes echoed up the stairwell and that meant I was ready to go.

I closed my door quietly and turned the lock until I heard it click and walked over to my window. Flinging it open I stuck my head out and closed my eyes momentarily, letting the cool night breeze wash over my face. I drew my face back in and clambered up onto the ledge before tugging my bag off my back and throwing it out of window. It hit the ground with a thud. I slung my legs over the window and pulled my body out. I stood precariously, my back flat against the window, my left hand clinging to some ivy that grew up the house and my right hand holding a brick that jutted out slightly. Slowly I slid along the ledge, my palms groping for anything available to cling onto. Eventually I found what I was looking for, the pipes. I breathed out a sigh of relief and threw my fist in the air triumphantly before grabbing the pipe with both hands, twisting my body and shimming down the pipe. I feet hit the ground softly and I let go of the pipe, wincing as it creaked.

"Damn." I breathed.

I turned quickly, pulled my hood up and grabbed my bag off the ground and broke out into a sprint. I had stuff to do.

* * *

"Two minutes Harley. Just two more minutes." I hissed between gritted teeth and forced myself to run quicker, letting the muscles in my sides and legs burn and ache.

I slowed slightly when I saw the sign that I needed to see come into view and grinned, my vampire teeth dug into my lower lip, but I didn't care. I had what I needed. I dropped the bag off my back and rifled through it, pulling out my mask and tugging it down over my nose and mouth. I yanked my hood over my pigtails again and pulled out my stencils and cans of paint.  
I approached the wall slowly and smirked.

"This will be fun." I whispered, smirking underneath my mask and began my masterpiece, the hiss of the can and my shallow breathing was music to my ears.

* * *

A little over forty minutes later, I was done. I tugged my mask off, rubbed my paint coated gloves together and smirked. I was quite proud of this one and it should be plastered all over the news by tomorrow.

"Not a bad job. Not bad at all." I mumbled and kicked an empty can of paint into the park. I tugged off the gloves and stuffed them into my pocket hastily. If I was caught, I didn't want to be wearing these. Then my entire mini Banksy façade would be over and I would most definitely be grounded for the remaining years of my life by my dad.

Dad.

I groaned at the thought of him. He didn't understand me. He didn't understand why I'm the way I am and he didn't get that I'm not his little girl. What I didn't get was why he reacted so badly to me not being the perfect daughter.

Was I really that bad?

I sighed and kicked another can across the park, watching it clink against some small stones littered across the damp grass.

"Family sucks." I mumbled, walking over to the swingset and plonking myself down on a seat, not caring if it was wet or not.

"Not my fault I can't live up to their expectations. Not my fault that David is the epitome of a fucking perfect son and Shiloh a fucking perfect daughter. Not my fault I was born. It's not my fault that I'm not normal." I felt a lump rise in my throat and heard my voice cracking. I shook my head violently as my vision blurred. My fingers gripped the cool, metal chains tightly.

"Can't cry Harley. Not allowed to cry. Mom would disown you and Dad would laugh and then they'd have a perfect fucking family. And then they'd be happy." I choked out quietly and stuffed my thumb into my mouth to stop tears from falling down my cheeks. I squeezed my eyes shut and one hand clenched the swings chain tighter.

"Crying for weaklings." I whispered and bit down as hard as I possibly could onto my thumb.

Creeeeeaaaaaaakkkkkk.

"Crying's not for weaklings."

My head shot up instantly and I glared at the person who dared interrupted me. A tall, dark haired, tan boy say on the other swing seat and was rocking himself back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"What?" I spat at the boy.

"I said cryings not for weaklings. It means you've been strong for far too long." The boy said quietly, flipping his bangs out of his face.

"No. Crying means you're weak. Simple as that." I said, monotonously, looking down at my lap.

"Matter of opinion really. So, my names Kyler and what are you doing here at half eleven at night?"

I shrugged and looked up.

"Could ask you the same question." I mumbled.

"I asked first."

"But I asked you second."

"Can you at least tell me your name?" He whined.

I gave a small chuckle.

"Fine. My name is Oliver. Harley Oliver."

His eyes bugged out slightly.

"As in daughter of Beck and Jade Oliver?"

I sighed.

"Unfortunately."

"Damn.." He said.

"Indeed." I sighed and kicked the ground, my soles making a scraping noise as they hit the gravel. We sat in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't awkward, more comfortable really and I felt myself loosening up a little.

"What's in your bag?"

My head shot up and my fingers went instinctively to my bag.

"Nothing!" I spat.

He raised his hands in the universal 'Woah Nelly' gesture.

"Okay, okay woman. I was just asking!" He joked and went silent again. I glanced at him. He seemed...odd. Not weird. Just odd. He tossed his bangs out of his eyes again and twiddled his thumbs and yawned.

"Well, you know me. So what about you? What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

He glanced up and looked shocked, as if he had forgotten I was there, but he quickly regained composure and smiled.

"My name is Kyler Seth Daniels. Son of Ryder Daniels and Trina Vega and I'm here for a reason." He proclaimed but his smile dropped as he got towards the end of his sentence. I watched carefully as he zoned out again.

"Alright, what's buggin' you?" I questioned.

"Well, what's buggin' you?" He shot back.

"Stuff." I replied simply.

"Well stuffs buggin' me too!"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I could feel my temples throbbing and what I desperately wanted to do was set something alight so I could stop this irritating twitch in my fingers.

"Okay, since we're getting nowhere how about we both say what's annoying us on three?" He asked "but you can't lie."

I looked at him incredulously.

"Me?! Lie?! Why I could never do that!" I said sarcastically in a southern belle accent.

"Pinkie promise." He said holding out his pinkie finger.

"Are you serious?" I deadpanned.

He nodded, tossing his dark hair in every direction. I sighed and ran a hand through my light brown hair, which was coming loose from its pigtails, I noticed.

"Fine." I muttered and interlocked my pinkie finger with his. I almost recoiled back at the heat his hand was emitting. It was almost like being burned in comparison to the temperature of my icy cold fingers.

"On three." He said "1...2..."

"It's just, my dad doesn't understand." We both blurted out at the same time. I let go of his pinkie and sat back on the swingseat.

"You too?" He asked softly, his hand still in the air and his pinkie still outstretched.

I nodded.

"But you're-"

"My dad's embarrassment. A mistake. Someone who he wishes never existed." I interrupted and rubbed my hand across my throat in a pitiful attempt to force the lump back down my throat. I realised my backside was beginning to get pretty numb and the breeze was stronger now, sending leaves scattering in every direction. I shivered slightly and tugged the sleeved of my hoodie over my hands and hoisted my bag higher on my back.

"What about you? Why doesn't your dad understand?" I mumbled, not holding eye contact with him. I could feel him staring at me disbelieving of what I had just said.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and shifted on the swing seat.

"Well, to put it simply...I'm bisexual." He mumbled, looking down and twiddling his thumbs.

I glanced up at him, surprised. I expected him to yell joke afterwards, but his face burned tomato red and he couldn't hold eye contact with me.

"Serious?" I asked, shock written over my face.

He nodded and if it were possible, his face got even redder.

"Dad says I'm a disgrace to the Daniels name. That I shouldn't be like this. That I'm not...right."

"Your dad's an ass." I said and rested a hand on his shoulder awkwardly, trying to comfort him as he was almost in tears "No offence."

"None taken." He joked and rubbed his sleeves against his cheeks.

"What about your mom?" I asked.

"Mom. She's cool with it I guess. She seems freaked out that I like guys sometimes and sometimes I like girls but she took it a lot better than dad."

"How'd your dad take it?"

"Threw stuff across the room. Yelled at me. Threatened to disown me. You know, the ususal." He responded and zipped up his hoodie.

I raised my eyebrows slightly

"Only kid?" I asked.

He stood up, stretched out and nodded.

"At least you're not compared to how amazing and wonderful and perfect your siblings are then while you sit there being accused of being the demon child." I said.

He glanced down at me incredulously.

"Serious?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Demon child. How'd you manage to get that."

"Long story. Lots of bad memories. You don't need to know." I mumbled, watching a group of druggies on the street corner.

"Why?"

"You just don't." I replied.

"You'll tell me one day."

"No."

"Trust me, you will."

"Trust me, I won't."

"Stubborn aren't you?"

"I prefer 'I take too much after my mother'."

He paused and looked down at me and grabbed my sleeve. I yanked it back violently.

"NEVER touch me." I hissed and stood up, then realised he was a good seven inches taller than me.

"You've got nice eyes." He stated.

"Cool story, changed my life." I spat, pissed off at the fact that he had touched me.

He looked at me a little longer and I glared back, refusing to back down before he looked at his watch.

"I've gotta go, can we keep in touch?"

"No." I retaliated.

He sighed and pulled a pen and a torn piece of paper out of his pocket and quickly scrawled something down then pressed a ball of paper into my hand before walking off and leaving me there, alone in the park.

I watched him walk away, confused until he called back "A pleasure meeting you, Miss Oliver."

I shook my head and unscrewed the ball of paper in my hand.

_If you ever need to talk to someone. Let me know Miss Oliver. We all need to vent sometimes. _

_555-237-900_

_Call me if you think that crying is for weaklings._

_Kyler A.K.A Your new (gay, kind of) best friend :)_

I smirked slightly and shook my head but stuffed the messily written note into my jeans pocket before walking upto my latest piece of artwork sprayed onto the walls of the park.

"Needs one last thing." I said quietly and pulled my last can of black spraypaint out of my bag and quickly spraypainted underneath my latest masterpiece the words 'HAPPY FAMILIES'. I chuckled mirthlessly at the irony of it all before stuffing the can back into my bag and beginning the quiet run home at midnight.

If I was lucky, I would be able to sneak back in without anyone noticing.

* * *

**Alright guys,so here's chapter two, in Harley's P.O.V. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for not updating for a long time, school had exams and stuff and let's just say, it wasn't pretty...**

**Alight, so tell me who's point of view you want the story in next and I will try my hardest to make it in that characters. Oh and don't forget, hit that magical review button at the bottom. It makes the world go round.**

**Special thanks to Where Butterflies Never Die, Sshaw101, Kperry1234 and Kanoni122 for reviewing the last chapter. It means a lot.**

**So, hit that review button if you like, hate or want to toast marshmallows over this fic!**


End file.
